No todo lo que quema es fuego
by Yietzelle
Summary: Altair siempre esta en aprietos gracias a su boca la cual no puede mantener cerrada frente a Malik el cual pierde la paciencia poco a poco. AltxMal
1. Protector para el sol

**Advertencia: Assassin's Creed ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, Esta historia no promueve el estudio ni garantiza mejora del IQ, no quita el hambre de países pobres ni te hará una mejor persona (?).**

* * *

Altair Maldecía una y otra vez mientras brincaba desde los altos techos, esperaba que todo aquello pasara rápido. Se detuvo cuando a la lejanía solo veía el calor que salía del ardiente suelo patrocinado gracias a nuestro amado sol. Sarcasmo.

Siguió aun por los tejados, tenía algo fijo en su mente, algo que se mantenía y se avivaba cada vez en sus ojos convirtiéndose en una chispa de luz, su largo camino lo llevo a las entrañas de la casa de los asesinos. Detrás de un escritorio, serio y con los movimientos más sigilosos estaba Malik un Ex asesino, bueno en realidad aun lo era, que solo tuviera un brazo no significa que fuera mortal solo pro que ahora se le ve dibujando mapas detrás de un escritorio de madera.

Sus ojos se posaron sobre el hombre que iba entrando en ese momento en la ventana por donde Altair entraba rápidamente, se le veía inquieto, pero la curiosidad de malik creció de una gran manera cuando vio al asesino tocar el suelo y las paredes, ¿Qué buscaba?, dejo por un momento el movimiento de su pluma dejándola en el tintero para que esta no manchara, tal comportamiento era algo no tan visto.

Altahir soltó un ligero "-lo tengo-" para quitarse la ropa como si de esto le fuera la vida, quedo solo con sus pantalones, desnudo completamente de la cadera hacia arriba, Lo único que mantenía cuerdo al pobre Akltair era llegar y encontrar un lugar fresco donde poner su sudorosa espalda.

-Recuérdame el por qué no morimos por insolación o deshidratación Malik- la voz del asesino parecía cansada. Era la peor semana de verano en donde bien los asesinos podrían morir por andar en los tejados que más bien parecían las brazas del infierno que por el ataque de algún soldado.

Malik le miro unos momentos en los cuales también rodo los ojos, tomando la pluma nuevamente y echándose a hacer lo que había detenido. –No escucha a nadie aparte de ti que se queje por tan poca cosa- contesto de manera tranquila. –solo eres un costal de quejas y problemas, _novice.- _

Altair se molesto por aquello, ¿problemas? Ni que fuera la gran cosa quejarse de vez en cuando por las altas temperaturas y aquellas ropas que no ayudaban de mucho. Agradecía a todo aquel ser poderoso que le entregaba al menos un trozo de piedra fría que poder sentir con su ardida espalda, al menos alguien se apiadaba un poco de él. –Eso dices tú porque no estás afuera…- respondió Altair, quien se dio cuenta la estupidez que había salido de su boca.

Malik por su parte solo dejo la pluma en el tintero y soplo un tanto a que la tinta terminara de secarse, se las ingenio ya con experiencia para enrollar el pergamino que contenía un mapa y la puso bajo lo que quedaba de su brazo izquierdo, no miro a altair pero si antes de salir de la pequeña habitación susurro audiblemente: -no, ya no puedo seguir de esa manera fuera-. Aquello apretujo el interior del asesino quien se quedo en completo silencio mirando al techo, si que había metido la pata…otra vez.

Desde que paso aquello no dejaba de pensar en lo estúpido que fue, que por sus errores ahora alguien pagaba por ello, parecía que malik le había perdonado, pero algo en él no le parecía suficiente, en todo caso siempre abría su boca para decir alguna tontería como aquella, es que siempre era que decía: "¿te hecho una mano?", "He encontrado a un manco tratando de subir por una barda", "eres diestro o zurdo?". Simplemente… debía de pensar las cosas antes de actuar y ya sabía que es lo que haría ahora

Una sonrisa picara se formo en su rostro, daría marcha a su plan…peor no aún, ese piso estaba bastante fresco para levantarse tan pronto.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado ;n; y contar con su opinion : ). Espero pronto subir mas de esta historia ~


	2. Mesa para dos

Altahir pasaba horas rondando entre las calles haciendo una u otra cosa, las misiones nunca faltaban y no había algún lugar cómodo en el cual echarse una siesta de vez en cuando. No es de que le gustara holgazanear pero si lo piensan bien a veces duraba 3 días sin dormir… 3 días acompañadas con sus largas noches.

Había estado pensando cuidadosamente sobre qué hacer para enmendar las cosas absurdas que sin querer le decía a Malik y que este de vez en cuando ya ignoraba por el simple hecho de ya estar bastante ocupado para maldecir a toda la generación de Altair. Probablemente hasta ya tenía sobre él una maldición, con Malik se podría esperar cualquier cosa nadie quita el hecho de que pudiera estudiar brujería y a altas horas de la noche, estar clavando agujas en un muñeco vudú idéntico al de Altair.

sacudió su cabeza al pensar en ello era un pensamiento muy macabro al parecer. Mientras meditaba cosas sin sentido aparente, su vista se centro en un bulto que caminaba entre las calles, un bulto algo… "manco". Brinco alguno tejados y al ver a aquella persona cargar con algunas bolsas decidió ayudarle, a veces era increíble como Malik se las ingeniaba para cargar tantas bolsas y pergaminos, cabe la posibilidad de que tuviera una técnica secreta no revelada.

Malik se detuvo al saber ya de quien se trataba aquella presencia, aun que no solo eso, si no que había visto al hombre deslizarse entre las paredes de los mercados, sintió ahora peso menos en su cuerpo, Altair había tomado la mayoría de las bolsas, dejando solo una en la mano de su compañero. Malik no dijo nada y se dispuso a caminar, Altair lo sabía no era como si fuera a escuchar un "gracias", pero aun así el le ayudaría siempre que lo necesitara, la cuestión era esta: ¿para quién era la ayuda realmente? Tal vez era un intento de Altair de sentirse mejor ayudando a quien hubo perdido casi todo debido a él, porque aun que Malik le perdonara él no se sentía del todo bien, el mismo no sabía se había dado un perdón por cuenta propia.

-¿Qué prepararas?- Pregunto el encapuchado viendo entre las curiosidades compradas muchas verduras. –La cena- Respondió Malik sin apartar la vista de su camino. –Es lógico que será algo de cena, pero me encantaría que me dijeras que es exactamente- La comida de malik era como platillos de los mismos dioses servidos a tu mesa que te hacían estremecerte cuando el aroma llegaba a tu nariz pero cuando llegaba el sabor a tu paladar era una explosión de sensaciones que te llegaba al éxtasis. Bueno no, pero para altair la comida era algo gloriosa y hecha por Malik la hacía especial. Se pudo apreciar como Altair se limpiaba un pequeño hilo de saliva que se había escurrido de su boca al solo imaginárselo. –ya lo veras…- la voz de Malik volvió a escucharse, algo así como un silencioso "guarda ya silencio".

-Solo me falta comprar carne- dijo calmadamente pensando en que tipo de carne utilizar de acuerdo con las verduras que había comprado y las especias. –Yo te puedo traer un cordero- se ofreció Altair caminando más cerca de él, pero Malik le lanzo una mirada que si estas fueran dagas…Altair ya fuera historia. –No sé si confiar en ti, la última vez que te pedí esa clase de cosa, me encontré con un chivo sobre mi escritorio comiéndose los mapas que había tardado 3 días en terminar - Recordó aun con fastidio el pelinegro.

-Tú mismo me dijiste que te la trajera lo más fresca posible, no puedes enojarte conmigo por aquello- Rodo los ojos recordándolo aun que se avergonzó de no haber acatado bien aquello, terminar limpiando excremento de chivo y pedazos de papel y tinta no fue lo más lindo.

Fue un camino de silencio de regreso a casa. Una modesta casa que consistía de la cocina comedor, la cocina solo era una gran chienea y un caldero colgando de la parte de la chimenea, una barra muy útil para preparar algunas cosas y era todo, una pequeña estancia donde pasar un rato de lectura y subiendo unas escaleras una pequeña habitación eso era todo. Malik la había comprado a buen precio gracias a contactos.

Altair dejo las bolsas sobre la mesa de madera -Esta bien, algo de carne no estaría mal para la comida, preferencia que sea lomo de vaca…- acomodo las verduras fuera de aquella bolsa de tela. –Apresúrate que no tengo tu tiempo, o ¿prefieres comer solo verduras en agua hervida?- aquello ya era una amenaza. Altair salió de ahí en busca de los manjares de los animales.

Suspiro algo cansado, llevo su mano al pecho y apretó el puño, no debía sentirse asi por aquel hombre, puede que se confunda y crea que el odio es amor…o ya realmente estaba quedándose chiflado. ¿Enamorarse de un hombre? Por favor estamos hablando de la piedra de malik y del sujeto que le quito alguien importante y un brazo. –Ojala y le de diarrea con la cena- Sus intenciones hacia altair no eran del todo buenas, pero a pesar de eso le quería, a su manera.


End file.
